Trudny temat
by Madwoman.xd
Summary: Ślub stał się głównym i praktyczni jedynym tematem rozmowy Mirki i Irka. Stał on już się tak uciążliwy dla Mirki, że przy każdym jego poruszeniu prowadziło to do sprzeczki...


Każdy wie, że w życiu nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. I tak też jest w przypadku Mirki i Irka. Co prawda są ze sobą bardzo szczęśliwi i cieszy ich fakt, że niedługo zostaną rodzicami, jednak Irkowi czegoś w tym wszystkim brakuję. Chce w końcu by Mirka za niego wyszła. Ilekroć poruszy z nią ten temat, ona go urywa. Zasłania się tym, że jest teraz w ciąży i nie chce iść do ołtarza z brzuchem. Nawet nie przekonuje ją to, że mogą wziąć na razie ślub cywilny. Dla niej ten temat na razie w ogóle nie istnieje. Po którejś już właśnie takiej rozmowie Irek spakował 2 koszulki, zabrał z łazienki szczoteczkę do zębów a Mirce powiedział tylko, że jedzie do Krzysia. Tak do Krzysia, akurat teraz - pomyślała. Gdy Irek tylko wyszedł z mieszkania Mirka od razu zadzwoniła do Kingi. Umówiła się z nią na popołudnie. Mirka była nieco później bo nie mogła się zebrać.

- Cześć! O co wam tym razem poszło?- zapytała od progu już Kinga

- Cześć! A skąd wiesz, że się posprzeczałam z Irkiem?

- No skoro dzwonisz do mnie, chcesz się natychmiast spotkać i praktycznie wrzeszczysz przez telefon, chodź sama wiesz, że nie możesz się denerwować to chyba coś jest na rzeczy.

- No i się nie pomyliłaś.

- Więc co tym razem?

- Chodzi o nasz ślub.

- No wybraliście w końcu termin?

- Co wy wszyscy z tym terminem? Jestem zaręczona z Irkiem, mieszkam z nim, spodziewamy się dziecka a on ciągle gada mi o ślubie.

- Mirka, zrozum go, on chce byś w końcu została jego żoną i chce z tobą stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę.

- Świetnie, może i to rozumiem, ale czy taki papierek, albo obrączka na palcu zagwarantuje nam szczęście.

- Wiesz co, ja się dziś z tobą nie dogadam. Popatrz na mnie i Piotrka, jesteśmy po ślubie już tyle lat. Owszem mieliśmy trudne okresy w naszym małżeństwie , ale się kochamy, wspieramy i udaje nam się wyjść na prostą. A ty przecież kochasz Irka, więc nie wiem skąd te twoje obawy.

- Może z własnego doświadczenie...

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Kilka lat temu wyznałam Irkowi całą prawdę o moim życiu. Bo widzisz ja już byłam raz mężatką.

- Co takiego? Miałaś męża i nic nie powiedziałaś.

- A czym się miałam chwalić, że mój były mąż puścił mnie z torbami, zdradzał na prawo i lewo a jakby tego było mało to przez cały okres pożal się boże małżeństwa służyłam mu jako... - głos Mirki wyraźnie zadrżał w tym momencie.

- Jako kto?- dociekała Kinga

- Raczej co. Jako worek treningowy. - Mirka spuściła wzrok

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twój były mąż cię bił?

- No chyba się gość jasno wyraziłam.

- Boże Mirka, ile to trwało?

- Dwa lata, tylko nie każ mi do tego wracać.

- Nie no jasne, nie ma sprawy. Ale czy to jest ten twój powód, przez który nie chcesz brać ślubu?

- Bo widzisz, przed ślubem z moim byłym wszystko było idealnie, dopiero po ślubie pokazał swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

- Mirka, ale co ty przez to rozumiesz? Myślisz, że Irek po ślubie chciałby tobą rządzić a w najgorszym przypadku nawet uderzyć? Ta ciąża to ci chyba bardziej szkodzi niż pomaga.

- Dobra, Kinga ja wiem gadam jakieś kompletne głupoty. Przecież ja wiem, że Irek w życiu by mnie nie skrzywdził. Ja chce tylko jeszcze trochę zaczekać z tym ślubem.

- No to jedź do domu i na spokojnie z nim porozmawiaj.

- A widzisz, tu jest problem, bo Irek poleciał do Berlina spotkać się z Krzysiem.

- Jak to tak po prostu sobie pojechał a firma?

- No co firma? Już dziś musiałam przejąć jego obowiązki. Zadzwonię później do Magdy by jutro nie przychodziła. Zrobię sobie dłuższy weekend.

- Masz rację, odpocznij sobie trochę od tej pracy. A jak ty się w ogóle czujesz?

- Dobrze, lekarz tylko powiedział, że mam się nie stresować, nie przemęczać i zdrowo odżywiać.

- Tylko, ja widzę, że to z trudem ci wychodzi.

- A tam zaraz z trudem. Wiesz co Kinia ja będę już leciała, jak coś to zadzwonię.

- Jasne, dzwoń, tylko bez takiej histerii jak dzisiaj.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Mirka pożegnała się z Kingą i pojechała do domu. Gdy weszła było w nim ciemno i pusto. Nie było Irka, który zawsze siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizję. Weszła więc do łazienki, wzięła ciepłą kąpiel, później zadzwoniła do Magdy a następnie usiadła wygodnie na kanapie i zaczęła czytać poradniki dla przyszłych mam. Gdy w końcu poczuła znużenie poszła spać. Wstała przed 9, poszła do łazienki, później do kuchni by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Gdy nale usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Pomyślała, że to pewnie Kinga, która chce sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Jedna jak popatrzyła przez wizjer ujrzała na korytarzu Irka. Zaskoczona otworzyła mu drzwi.

- Cześć! Byłem w firmie, ale nikogo nie zastałem a do mieszkania zapomniałem kluczy. Ale chyba cię nie obudziłem?

- Nie obudziłeś. A co ty tak w ogóle robisz?

- No przyleciałem pierwszym samolotem. Nie mogę cię przecież zostawiać samej w takim stanie. Z Krzysiem widziałem się kilka godzin, ale obiecałem mu, że na wakacje może przyjechać do nas.

- Nie no wariat z ciebie. Lecieć na jeden dzień by spotkać się z synem.

- A co w tym dziwnego? Stęskniłem się za nim. A ty widzę dalej nie w chumorze.

- Ja? No proszę cię, to ty ciągle o coś się obrażasz.

- Wiesz co, ja idę wskoczyć pod prysznic i się trochę prześpię, bo całą noc przegadałem z Kubą.

Mirka zaczęła później krzątać się po kuchni. W ręku właśnie trzymała talerz, gdy nagle w dole brzucha poczuła silne ukłucie. Z tego wszystkiego upuściła talerz i złapała się za brzuch. Irek, który usłyszał dobiegający hałas z kuchni wstał z łóżka i pobiegł zobaczyć co się stało. A tam ujrzał Mirkę, która musiała przykucnąć sobie z bólu. Irek niewiele myśląc, wziął ją na ręce i położył na kanapie.

- Mirka wszystko w porządku? Może zadzwonię po karetkę.

- Nigdzie nie dzwon, to zaraz samo przejdzie.

- Na pewno?

- Tak, na pewno Irek.

- Ale mnie przestraszyłaś. Powinnaś więcej odpoczywać a nie pracować, sama mi to obiecałaś.

- Irek, ciąża to nie choroba, ja nie będę się nad sobą w jakiś szczególny sposób użalać.

- A ja ci nie pozwolę się przemęczać. Więc teraz leż, ja idę posprzątać w kuchni i dokończyć twój genialny obiad.

Irek poszedł do kuchni pracować nad obiadem a Mirka leżała na kanapie z pilotem w ręku. Razem usiedli później do obiadu. Irek zrobił pomidorową i pyszne mięsne krokeciki.

- Widzę, że ci smakuję.

- Nawet bardzo.

- Ja to jednak jestem idealnym kandydatem na męża.

- Irek znowu zaczynasz? Ja nie mogę się denerwować.

- A co ja takiego powiedziałem?

- Słuchaj powiem to jeszcze raz i myślę, że już ostatni. Pobierzemy się po narodzinach dziecka. Ja wiem, że ty może miałeś to trochę inaczej zaplanowane, ale wybacz ja też w tej sprawie mam coś do powiedzenia.

- Wiem i naprawdę nie będę już tak bardzo nalegał.

- Na prawdę? Skąd u ciebie tak zmiana?

- Nie mogę ciągle przecież na ciebie tak naciskać z tym ślubem. Poczekamy aż dziecko przyjdzie na świat i dopiero w tedy pomyślimy o ślubie.

- Wiesz co Irek?

- No co?

- Bardzo cię kocham. - odpowiedziała Mirka ładnie uśmiechając się do Irka

- Tak, tak i chyba dlatego ja ci we wszystkim ustępuję. Ale ja też cię kocham wariatko. A teraz chodź zrobimy sobie małą drzemkę bo przez ciebie sobie nie pospałem.

- Masz rację, mała drzemka dobrze nam zrobi. - Mirka chwyciła Irka za rękę i poszli do sypialni.


End file.
